kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Votes For Featured Article
Featured Article is a place to show the artwork, images, and sounds that make this wiki an interesting and engaging experience for visitors. It will also encourage wiki members to improve the quality of existing works. The rules and guidelines are a work-in-progress; if you have suggestions, please leave them on the Talk Page. Nomination Guidelines So, what makes an article eligible for nomination? Here are the guidelines: *The article should be appropriately high-quality. Images should be of good resolution with minimal or no artifacting, but not absurdly large. Any addidtional Sound clips should be clear and easy to hear, but not excessively long. *The article nominated must be hosted in this wiki. Articles hosted elsewhere, such as YouTube, are ineligible. *The article must meet guidelines for fair-use. Nomination Process You have something that meets the above rules, so now what? Well, in the first day week of the month, post a link to your nominated article and sign your nomination with ~~~~! Pretty easy, right? The category or categories are also considered "locked-in" from the beginning of the month, so don't bother changing them to get around the rules. Trying to edit article categories to suit your whims will only attract the wrath of staff and admins, and certainly get your nomination privileges revoked. Voting Editors have one vote; they must put their vote and signature, (~~~~) underneath the nominee of their choice. Those who nominated an article can have their nomination counted as their vote and do not need to post again; if they want to change, they simply need to sign under another nominee and their vote will be moved. In the event of ties, we will hold tiebreakers beginning on the 20th of the month. On the last day of the month, votes will be tallied, and the winner will become the next Featured Article! Nominations :For past nominations, please see Archive 1 and Archive 2 June 2012 *Kingdom Hearts Legacy: Twisted #Why not? It's been a while since I was last here. HOORAY FOR EGOTISM!!! 22:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) January 2012 ''Ineligible Categories: Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Awakening' *' December 2011 'Ineligible Categories:' ...none?'' ''Ineligible Stories: ...yep, still nothing.'' *'Lexaln Siurt' #We...don't really have that many other options, do we? Also, I like this page. Put a lot of effort into it. -- 08:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) #We need some''thing. -- 14:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) # *thumbs up* maggosh 17:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) September 2011 'Ineligible Categories:' Worlds; Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance; Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant'' *'Mitsukai Zansatsu' #Because I don't feel that either of my articles are feature worthy yet.Manipulation of Hearts 06:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) August 2011 ''Ineligible Categories: Characters; Stories'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant;Kingdom Hearts: Arcana'' *'Traverse Town' #Hope August will be my lucky month! CrimsonShogun 20:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Winner: Traverse Town CrimsonShogun 16:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) July 2011 ''Ineligible Categories: Stories; Weapons'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Arcana; Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence'' *'Mitsukai Zansatsu' #Must... Vote. Guess who it is? 17:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #Well fleshed-out. -- 23:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) # - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 03:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :WINNER: Mitsukai Zansatsu! maggosh 04:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) June 2011 ''Ineligible Categories: Weapons; Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence; Darkness and Light'' *'Kingdom Hearts: Arcana' #Manipulation of Hearts 05:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #I-I voted for this article because my friend told me to! I-It's not like, I'm doing this for your sake or anything! S-Stop looking at me like that! Baka! KillEvery #Honestly? That guy is having his period because his story didn't win, I'm not cool with that. -- 19:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) # Whatchu talkin' bout, Willis Crono? -- 06:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) # Tch, my B-day is in June too, but I won not to long ago so I can't nominate any of my articles...GRFLARGLEBLAH! Evnyofdeath 03:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) #Of course. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) May 2011 ''Ineligible Categories: Characters; Worlds'' ''Ineligible Stories: Darkness and Light; Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts'' *'Gears of Fate' # - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 18:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) # maggosh 21:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) April 2011 ''Ineligible Categories: Worlds; Weapons'' ''Ineligible Stories: Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts; Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories'' *'Yami Dark' # Lets see if we can win. Evnyofdeath 16:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) # Yes. :D maggosh 17:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #One of teh coolest dudes in KHFW, and DR. I totally support. -- 21:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) # - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 22:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) # Darkness and Light needs some luvin' -- 02:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) * Xerena # Maybeh.... possibly.... Kiarichan 03:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Kiarichan Verdict: Yami Dark wins! -- March 2011 ''Ineligible Categories: Weapons; Abilities'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories; Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence'' *[[Hollow Bastion (Destiny's Reach)|'Hollow Bastion (Destiny's Reach)']] #I made it, what more do you want? It's a great article and the template for all DR worlds, and DR needs some luvin'. -- 20:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) #I would nominate DR itself, but our progress on it is far from, IMO, being anywhere CLOSE to Featured Article quality. -- 21:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Verdict: Hollow Bastion -- February 2011 ''Ineligible Categories: Abilities; Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence; The Nightverse'' *[[Kingdom Hearts: Sinister|'Kingdom Hearts: Sinister']] #Finally! Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 04:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) #Looks a bit rough, but the article itself is pretty good! *'Reverse Crown' #My article lost last year so I'm gonna try again!—WingBlade 13:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) #I like it! Even moreso since I can tell you drew it yourself. Nobody Sovereign 21:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) #Though it's a little similar to World Inversed, which was only featured a couple months ago, I like this one ^_^ -- 01:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) #Too lazy to vote... Must press... Save page... Guess who it is? 02:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) #Crono approves. -- 21:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Verdict: Reverse Crown it is! -- January 2011 ''Ineligible Categories: Weapons; Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories: Avastar: Kingdom Hearts; The Nightverse'' *'Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories' - I was gonna nominate Sune, but Xion stole the character nomination last month :P This is just as good ^_^ -- 00:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) #This is gonna be my very first vote(Am I doing this right?)! It is one of my articles! Thanks LA for your support!—WingBlade 13:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Rave' - I'm not sure how you can compare two articles that are so different, but we've never before had a featured Ability. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 06:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #And I'm going to vote to make the first Featured Ability of the KHFW. ah2190 11:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC) #I like the idea of Raves very much. ^^ maggosh 06:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Winner: Rave! Congratulations, DSS! ^^ maggosh 20:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC)